Dcolemanh's Trivia On Percy and the Signal and Other Stories.
Here is a trivia on Percy and the Signal and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Arthur, hauling three boxcars, a log wagon, and a caboose, passes Percy hauling a flatcar, two hoppers, and a tar wagon and passing Hiro. *Percy, pulling six coal cars, teases Gordon and flees. *James stays in the side and watches Gordon hauling his green and yellow express coach, a milk boxcar, a breakdown train, and a caboose, Henry hauling two boxcars, hauling two flatcars, and a caboose, and Michael, hauling two coaches, a boxcar, a slate, a tar wagon, and a jet engine go by, before he pursues Percy, who, while hauling a milk wagon, a flatcar, a coal car, and a caboose, leaves. *Percy, hauling a crate car, a coal car, a flatcar, and a caboose, passes Porter, hauling three fuel cars and a caboose, until he comes to a signal and sees Gordon pulling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel passing him and sets off once again. A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Edward is hauling nine boxcars and a caboose until he loses three of them and the caboose along the way with some cows. *Later, as Edward is at his station, hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach, Gordon thunders by, hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, until he meets a cow before Henry, hauling Annie, Connor's coach, and Caitlin's coach, arrives, and flees back to the station where Percy takes Edward's three boxcars and a caboose to give Bluebell back to her mother until Henry and Gordon set off. Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas, coupled to four freight cars, and Annie and Clarabel, puffs along the line and meets up with a Constable, who thinks that Thomas is too dangerous, and lets Thomas puff away. *At the station, James passes by, hauling three freight cars and a Jet Engine. *Toby and Henrietta arrive and protect Thomas by scaring the constable while hauling five freight cars and a caboose. Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *As Henry, hauling his dark red coach, green coach, and two light coaches, arrives at Edward's station to meet Edward, Gordon thunders by, hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel. *Henry, now hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, defeats the boys, and passes Gordon hauling some frieght cars and a caboose. Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas collects a coal car, Sodor Mail car, grey boxcar, stone car, timber car, blue boxcar, a china clay car, and a caboose. *As Thomas lands and stops in a siding with the cars pushing him too fast, James passes by, hauling three red coaches. Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *A green livery of Thomas has arrived and has pulled into Knapford with two red passenger cars and shunted them into a green coach behind the red coach at the front where Henry pulls them away. *Henry pulls away from Knapford, taking his red coach, green coach, and two red coaches behind him. *Thomas pulls away two green and yellow express coaches and Clarabel. *As Edward, hauling a crate car, and a boxcar, and James, hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, go past Thomas, hauling two vans, Thomas teases Gordon with his whistle. *Gordon takes his green and yellow express coach and Clarabel out for a run. *Thomas comes up and bumps some freight cars out of the way and scares Gordon with his whistle again. *When Thomas, after sleeping with his mouth drooling, goes out of his shed, and couples up to Clarabel behind Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and pulls them into Knapford station, Gordon couples up to his three coaches and pulls away, dragging Thomas with him. Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, will race Bertie, while James passes by, hauling three red coaches. Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *When Henry, in Edward's form, collects four boxcars and a caboose, and collides with a freight train and Proteus, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, he comes in his new form of himself, and while hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he passes Gordon. James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *When Toby and Henreitta arrive at the station, James arrives, hauling three red coaches. *At the end of the line, James leaves his three red coaches and gets ready for his next train. It is a slow freight train where he has to stop at every station and pick up and set down cars, and when James hates slow freight trains, he collects ten freight cars, such as three coal cars, three fuel cars, Hector the hopper, a stone wagon, and two boxcars, and a caboose. *At the top of the hill, the freight cars push James down the hill much too fast, and make him collide with some tar wagons after they pass a surprised Thomas. *Toby, Henrietta, Percy, and the Breakdown Train arrive and pull James back home. Category:Dcolemanh